USEAR
}} USEAR, also known as Union of Socialist EurAsian Republics, is a nation on Maroon team. History The Early Period Alliance War USEAR was a valiant and honorable fighter in the GATO-1V War. Politics and Government The Union of Socialist EurAsian Republics is a constitutional republican dictatorship. It is lead by a Hetman-Khan, who is in power for life. He has supreme rule over the nation, under the Constitution. The legislature is the National Soviet. It is led by the Premier and made up of national commissars. The Premier is elected by the National Soviet. Its members are elected by the Department Soviets, which are made up of departmental commissars. Its members are elected by Communal Soviets, which are made up of communal commissars. The communal commissars are elected by popular vote in districts. Ministers * Hetman-Khan Boris * Premier Andrey Gotovin * Ambassador to Alliance Alexsandr Nadirov * Minister of Defense Marshal Antonin Polenko * Minister of Energy Mikhael Petin * Minister of Food Nadia Rodovin * Minister of Foreign Affairs Dmitry Vilensky * Minister of Information Dmitry Zhukov * Minister of Infrastructure Nikolai Kosov * Minister of Technology Karl Morenz List of premiers * Ivan Fyedrov (2007 - 2012) * Andrey Gotovin (2012 - ) Foreign Relations Alliance Affiliation USEAR is a member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which merged with Invicta in September 2013. USEAR joined on 22 September 2013 after several days of debate in the National Soviet. * 22 September 2013 — present, Invicta * 28 April 2007 — 22 September 2013, Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Economy Demographics Primarily Russians live in USEAR. However, there are also Mongolians. Religion Most of the population is atheist, with a few minor religious groups, such as Judaism, Baha'i Faith, and others. Culture Military USEAR maintains a capable military for a nation of its size. Soldiers, aircraft, nuclear missiles, and a full navy are actively maintained for defence and deterrence purposes. Defense Force USEAR has 16700 soldiers in active duty defending the nation. The defense force is divided into four brigades. Reserve forces also exist, but are only called up in times of war. * 0th Guard Brigade (Col. ?) * 1st Brigade (Col. Vladimir Stensky) * 2nd Brigade (Col. Roman Akirov) * 3rd Brigade (Col. Boris Lyuzagin) * 4th Brigade (Col. Aleksandr Dmitriyev) 0th Guard Brigade The 0th Guard Brigade is a secret brigade that consists of 2500 soldiers charged with protection of HK Boris. All members and leaders of this brigade are kept secret, but it is known to be led by a colonel. 0th soldiers are chosen for their loyalty and bravery, as well as lack of familial commitments. The unit is made 100% coherent with no individual identities, even the leader is referred to only as "Colonel" or "0th Colonel". Air Corps Shortly before the Karma War, USEAR began to regularly maintain a full defensive air force. Currently the force consists of 94 F-22 fighters and 1 Tu-160 bomber. Nuclear Corps On 27 May 2009, USEAR announced to its alliance that it had purchased a Manhattan Project and developed a nuclear missile. USEAR continues to build nuclear missiles to complement the deterrence of its alliance. Furthermore, the nuclear stockpile serves as a national deterrence against rogue nations and other threats. The nuclear missiles are maintained to the highest safety standards by military scientists to ensure full operational ability and safety. Naval Corps Wars GATO-1V War USEAR fought in the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. On the first anniversary of USEAR's founding, it went under attack by andorany, Libnan, and Alaska States. The nation was caught off-guard by the attack, which many blamed on CSN's failure to adequately prepare its members. It fought back against its attackers, but was repeatedly sent into Anarchy. When the wars expired, USEAR quickly went into peace mode to rebuild. It emerged five days later and declared war on Sylmeria, noobie, and Kiltland who were attacking fellow CSN nations. The Han, Atrapsos, and Packers07 declared war on USEAR. USEAR fought hard and was able to maintain an effective stalemate. Sylmeria sued for peace and was given it. USEAR then declared war on Empire of GodKing I to replace that slot. On 17 May 2008, peace terms were offered to CSN and accepted. USEAR complied with the terms and began to rebuild. Losses * 338446 soldiers * 36833 tanks * 350.52 tech * 3154.43 infra * $6,519,961.36 * 1482.069 land * 35 cruise missiles * 43 fighters * 1 bomber Margin of error is +/- 5%. Totals only include defending losses. Not all defensive victory monetary gains were recorded. Karma War